


Mako Realizes He's a Become a Salarian Wrangler

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Krogan Mako, Salarian Hana, Salarian Jamie, Salarian Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jamie makes new friends. It's not as awful as Mako expects.





	Mako Realizes He's a Become a Salarian Wrangler

"Roadie!" Jamie yelped, a huge smile stretching his face, "They got salarians here! Two of them, I met two other salarians here!"

"Why do I care?" Mako asked, letting Jamie jump around him, having long gotten used to his energy.

"Because we're making friends." Jamie chirped, "You wanna meet them?"

"Not interested." Mako shook his head.

"Well," Jamie smiled sheepishly, "problem is, I already told them that they simply _had_ to meet you, so they'll be here any minute."

"No." Mako said.

"Aw, but-"

"You want to be eaten?" he asked, though they both knew he never would.

"Come on, mate," Jamie whinged, "I don't have that long a lifespan, can't you-"

"Shut up!" Mako snapped, like he did every time Jamie brought up the difference in their lifespans. Thankfully, they were interrupted before Jamie could respond.

"Jamie!" came a high voice from behind them, "Don't tell us to follow you and then just charge ahead!" Mako turned, and two salarian women met his gaze. They flinched back instinctually when he fixed laid eyes on them, but stood their ground. Jamie beamed, practically bouncing in place with his uncontainable delight.

"Roadie, this is Lena and Hana." Jamie said excitedly, gesturing wildly as though Mako would share his glee, "Girls, this is Mako, the greatest krogan in the galaxy. He's strong and eats people. And he's mine, so don't get any ideas." Mako rolled his eyes at the (entirely true) praise. One of the girls, the one with purple skin, took a tentative step forward. Her posture was almost military, speaking of experience. Mako felt his respect for her rise just a little.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "I'm Hana. Jamie talked about you a lot." Mako nodded, noting how the orange salarian who must be Lena kept her distance. Mako just grunted at in response, content to let Jamie do the talking. And talk he did. He chattered to the girls about everything under the stars, Mako, ships, Mako, fire, Mako, music. The pattern was clear, but Mako allowed it, since it was all good things. And strangely enough, the girls were listening. Sure they sent each other amused glances every now and then, but they _listened_ , and responded, and Jamie listened to them in return.

Mako didn't even mind the cautious glances they occasionally sent his way. They lessened the more Jamie talked about him, so they meant nothing. It was almost nice, until Hana ruined it.

"I'm borrowing Jamie for a minute." she said suddenly, taking Jamie's arm, "Lena, stay with Mako real quick, we'll be right back!" Lena opened her mouth, reaching for Hana in desperate protest, but they were gone before she could get a word out. Left alone with a krogan, she looked frightened, her fear a tangible aroma in the air.

Jamie would get mad if Mako hurt or scared her, so he stayed silent, letting the little salarian sweat.

"So, uh..." Lena searched desperately for a topic, "You like Vaenia?" Mako didn't answer at first, and she looked about ready to bolt. Mako finally spoke just as she turned as if to run.

"I fucking love that vid." he said. Lena perked up immediately, fear receding with salarian quickness, and Mako heaved a sigh as she launched into a detailed analysis that made him wonder just how many times she'd watched it.

Salarians. This was his life now, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love salarians


End file.
